There are many location-based systems in use today. In particular, location-based services such as the Foursquare system (available on the Internet at http://www.foursquare.com) permit users to verify their locations using one or more computer systems. Some services permit users to use their locations for the purpose of interacting within a social network. For instance, within one type of location-based social network, users are permitted to perform a “check-in” to particular locations, including venues such as businesses, retail locations, points of interest, or other locations. A check-in generally includes a process that identifies a user with a particular venue location at a given time, and such check-ins may be recorded over time (e.g., by a location-based social network). Such location-based social networks also permit users to interact with friends, find venues of interest, leave comments regarding particular venues, among other functions.